A Sorella's Love
by ProngsSecretLover
Summary: Third in the Capital series. The takeover and return of Rome is around the corner. Can this Sorella's love for her Fratello be enough to save his life? Or will she die trying?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the plot and OC.**

September 19, 1870

Rome, Italy

It was the capture of Rome today. The siege to take back our home and city. The soldiers were up to 50,000 volunteers, including myself. Hopefully this was what brought the unification of Italy together. Our enemy was the Papal States under the Pope Pius IX. We had been advancing toward the Aurelian walls of Rome since the eleventh of September. Today was the nineteenth, the day we would reach the wall and place our city under a state of siege.

My name was Annabelle Rini, and she was a woman medic for the army. She had left my father and mother in the city of Naples that we had fled to under the capture of our capital from the French soldiers and Papal States. We had barely been able to flee with our lives. Her younger brother Feliano was a soldier for the siege and would be fighting while she had to stay on the sidelines. Annabelle grew angry at the fact that her sixteen year old child brother could fight but not her. Since she was just a woman. Though, her mother begged her not to go and her father was saddened at the lost of his two children, she was of adult age and could enlist as a nurse. Annabelle watched as the commander General Raffaele Cardorna set up the cannons to shoot and bring down the walls.

She noticed that a young scowling man was listening to the commander with an imperative ear. She tuned out the conversation not meant for her and held her rosary. She started praying for our success and her brother's survival. He was in the front lines and she knew that she could not keep him safe from where she was stationed at; not this time. Annabelle looked back at the young soldier. His hair was a dark brown with a large curl on the right side of his head. He would be considered very handsome with his olive complexion and green eyes. However, she was not thinking of such things this time. He felt very familiar to her; like she had known him for her whole life. She tried to keep her focus on her work and prayers, yet her eyes seemed to keep glancing back at his form. She didn't want to be caught staring at the seemingly important man. She shook her head of curious thoughts and grasped at her work.

"What is a Bella like you doing here?" a sudden voice had spoken from behind her. She jumped spinning around quickly with her hand over her chest, "I didn't mean to startle you, Bella." She looked up to see the same man that she had been staring at previously. He still had a scowl on his face yet his eyes held concern.

"Helping our purpose," she answered. It was what they all were supposed to say. The man rolled his eyes and snorted.

"No, the real reason, please," he snapped. Annabelle felt anger stir up in her. Why did he want to know her business? It wasn't like he would give a damn anyway. She scowled up at him defiantly and was surprised when instead he held a little smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she snapped back at him.

"At you Ragazza, you have a fiery temper don't you?"

"It's none of your damn business anyway," she said. "Why do you even care?"

"You are praying for someone important to you, that's why. So who is the reason that you volunteered as a nurse?" he asked.

Annabelle regarded him with a glance before looking at the frontlines soldier's tents. She frowned at the emotional mess she was making herself into and decided to correct it.

"My little brother Feliano. He is in the frontlines when they siege Rome. I hope that I can just keep him alive to take back to our parents," she finally answered. She didn't see the surprised and understanding look that came from the young man.

POV Change

Lovino Vargas knew how well that worry and love for a younger sibling feels. He often wonders and worries about his little naïve brother Feliciano. He was to caring and trusting of strangers. Though Lovino loves his brother he knows that he never shows it. He wasn't always good with showing emotions.

He turned his gaze towards the Ragazza in front of him. She was here to keep her brother safe anyway she could. For the first time, Lovino felt pride towards one of his citizens. She wasn't here like the rest to meet a potential love and get married to some rich poor bastard. She was here out of love and honor for her brother and family. Lovino found that he could respect the fiery maiden that matched his fire. He felt like she was someone important.

Next Day

September 20, 1870

The Capture of Rome

The walls were pulled down. The siege was underway and the nation of South Italy felt confident that his army would win and have the Pope surrender the city. The frontline soldiers rushed through the gap of the walls to meet the little army that had gathered up. However, that Ragazza niggled at his brain. So, the nation looked around for her and frowned when she was missing from her station. Lovino searched her area and saw the clothes that she had been wearing just three hours ago was now laying in a pile on the floor. He tried to think of what she could be doing until his eyes shifted back to the walls. His breath caught as the realization came. She had gone into the frontlines after her brother.

Lovino ignored the yells from the commander and ran in to the fighting city. Frantically he searched the streets for any sign of the Ragazza.

"No, brother!" was the scream that directed the nation to the fiery spirit. He ran towards her figure just as he saw her push another soldier out of the way and take a shot. He felt unexpected grief at watching her body hit the ground.

"Annabelle," the soldier Feliano yelled going to reach for her.

"Run, Feli, just run," she said. Feliano hesitated as he stared at her, "GO!" He looked back crying as started to run off back to the walls. Lovino walked to the bleeding Ragazza. She had soft golden brown hair that was in soft waves. He knelt down and ripped his uniform to stop the bleeding. She was staring at him with wide amber eyes the reminded him of Feliciano.

"So your name is Annabelle then, Ragazza," he stated. She nodded to him, grimacing at the pressure he put on her wound. She opened her mouth to speak and her was caught as she choked from the pain. She knew the signs of her well placed wound would not let her live, "You are either very brave or very stupid, I don't know which yet."

"W-what's your n-name?" she croaked out. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Lovino Vargas, Bella. Keep quiet if it hurts to talk."

"I'm d-dying anyway. Might as well make the most of it," she said trying to reach her rosary. Lovino helped her guide her hand to the necklace keeping his hand over hers as they both sent out a prayer.

"Why did you run in here Ragazza?"

"To keep him safe no matter what. Lovi...?" Lovino decided to ignore the dreaded nickname and nodded at her. "Tell my brother Ti Amo, please."

"I promise Annabelle; sleep now. Everything will be alright," he whispered to her. Annabelle started to relax against him. They stayed silent as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Lovino, I'm scared," she whispered shakily. He simply held her and kissed forehead.

"I know Belle, I know."

One Week Later

The siege had been a success. Only 49 Italian soldiers were killed; with one Ragazza that will be honored as a soldier. Lovino watched as the dead were put into the ceremony coffins. He looked at the young man in front of him that was sobbing at the graveside meant for Annabelle Rini. The nation walked up to young Feliano.

"She loved you very much," he said. The boy jerked up and looked at him.

"I know... I should have been more careful. She shouldn't have had to die; not for me," he cried angrily.

"No she shouldn't have, but she choose to. Her last thought was to tell you Ti Amo, because you are her younger brother and she would have done anything for you."

"I love her so much," Feliano said. He turned towards the gravestone. "Ti Amo sorella, Ti Amo!"

Lovino walked away suddenly wishing that Feliciano was here with him. He missed his cheery, ditsy brother. He looked back at the grave of the brave, stupid girl and gripped her rosary in his hand. He didn't believe that he would ever forget Annabelle and her love for her brother. Nor how much alike she was to him.

Aftermath

Annabelle Vargas laughed with her cousin Isabella Vargas as the nations walked into the meeting room. She had long lived since the passing of her little brother Feliano. He had lived a long and ripe life to the age of ninety-seven. He had married a beautiful Ragazza and had children who had grandchildren. Her family lives on through her brother and she felt pride that she saved him. She glanced at the South Italian who was scowling at the Spaniard. He was exactly the same, she thought. Still scowling, but with kind green eyes. She turned towards their gatherer and second oldest, Liberty Jones. She owed her newfound friends and family to that passionate girl. Hopefully, as she glanced at her country, my new Padre will feel the same.

"Hello, my name is Liberty Jones. Boy, do we have a story for you."

THE END!

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE WELCOME IF YOU HAVE ANY. I like honest feedback so I know what I have to work on and what I can do to improve my writing or imagination. Ideas are welcomed if you think that something can be added that is AWESOME! But not as awesome as the AWESOME PRUSSIA! **


End file.
